Good Morning Beautiful
by Mysticalflame
Summary: Just a little piece of fluff between a chimera and sorceress. LZ. Oneshot.


* * *

Good Morning Beautiful

Ohayo, minna-chan. Sumimasen, I know I haven't updated anything at all, but I heard this song and figured you guys wouldn't mind a one-shot. I've been desperate to write something, but I can't currently continue with the others. I hope to remedy that. It may take a while.

In any case, here is 'Good Morning Beautiful,' which was written by Steve holy, or at least sung by him, and these two characters that are from the wonderful anime-Manga Slayers, owned by Hajime Kanzaka.

* * *

Hesitantly, one cerulean eye cracked open and, noticing a familiar warmth on the bed, it shut in satisfaction. A small blush crept onto his cheeks, as quickly come and gone as a frightened squirrel.

Who knew that it would turn out like this? Battling enemies, killing enemies, being killed by enemies, heck, they _were_ enemies once. But something happened, and he wasn't quite sure when; like a fog, his life was shrouded in inexplicable occurrences. It was simply easier to say, 'Thank you, L-sama.' and go on your way.

But this was different. This lovely woman beside couldn't be classified as boon or an enemies, no, not any more. Now she had slipped into his life and become its center, its focus. He wasn't sure how it had happened, be it gradual or instantaneous, but it had happened and he would never let this angel go.

A soft whisper, gentle as a noonday breeze, took her name from his lips.

"Lina."

_**Good morning beautiful  
How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
**_

He stretched and groaned, positive that noon was on its cruel path and soon to take away this lovely moment. He cracked his eye open again and it settled on his wife. Grinning lazily, he opened his eyes all that way and reached over, stroking her feather soft hair.

It was amazing, he marveled, how this spit fire could be so sedate when she was asleep. She looked like a veritable angel, but he knew it was impossible. She had a mischievous streak that gave Gaav's ego a run for its money.

Perhaps that was what drew him to her. She was so different, so relaxed, yet she was always ready for danger.

He snickered. Scratch that, always ready for danger unless she's taking a bath. Then you couldn't get her out save for the dinner bell.

_**And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
**_

His hands continued their track and brushed across her cheeks. He smiled when she didn't move. When Lina fell asleep, she didn't wake up until she was good and ready. Which was generally about noon.

He supposed he should get up and get started, but it could wait. How often are we gifted with moments like these? He asked himself. He smirked lightly; he knew it was an excuse. He reached over and ran his hands through her hair.

_**  
I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care**_

He let his hands continue to massage her head while he examined the red-headed spitfire he loved. There was a certain amount of debt he owed her. She was the first person he had come across that had seen him. Not in the physical sense, but in the metaphysical. She had seen him for who he was, and not the façade he had placed around himself.

Or perhaps she was simply this way with every person she met. Thinking back…nah.

_**  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there  
**_

He chuckled, a light tenor note that floated around the room like a recalcitrant bubble. Always close enough to touch, but as soon as one reached for it, it slid away.

He gazed down at the beauty before him and shook his head. He was blessed indeed.

_**  
Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side**_

He watched her intently, and when her eyes fluttered open then quickly closed, he smiled. She was finally waking up.

Reflecting on this he realized that that might not be a good thing. There was no coffee ready, and probably not much food. She usually wasn't hospitable unless first satisfied.

Memories of the trouble her constantly ravenous stomach had gotten them into flitted through his head. Yes, it would be a good idea to get up now. Maybe he could get a head start.

_**  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
**_

He looked straight at her now, waiting for her to wake up completely. Doing otherwise was pointless by now.

Her eyes slid open and she fixed her gaze on him, with a small, sweet smile. Her eyes were still glazed over from pleasant sleep, creating a hazy crimson. It suddenly reminded him of a sunset, a crimson sun sinking below the clouds, covered, yet unable to be fully muffled.

"Good morning, Lina."

_**  
I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines**_

Obviously she was still half asleep; the next words out of her mouth were completely inane, a common occurrence.

"I love your eyes. They look like the ocean." He blinked in surprise but his cheeks told the tale and bloomed into a lovely red.

_**  
Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side**_

He gave up the fight and shook his head. "Good morning, beautiful." He teased. Her cheeks did an echo and reminded him of a tomato.

"Good morning, handsome." She smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss before he had time to blush or retort.

"We should do this more often." he whispered huskily. She giggled and hugged him, content to simply be near each other.

_**  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah**_

"On the contrary, we do it all the time, love." She whispered back, her face pressed to his well muscled chest. "What do you think we were doing last night?" She smirked wickedly.

"A prequel, of course. A prequel to many, many things."

She would later swear that her face felt like it was burning for days on end.****

A good morning beautiful...day

"Breakfast?" She pleaded.

"Is that all you think about?" He uttered a well trodden motto.

"Oh, of course not. I think about you all the time!" she pressed her cheek against his chest, hoping it would help burn off some of the crimson stain she swore was permanently attached to her face.

_**  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day**_

"It's going to be a nice day, love. How about we just stay here for a while?"

_**  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning beautiful**_

"Is that a request or a demand?"

_**  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day**_

"A request, of course." He eyed her and pulled his trump card.

_**  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful**_

"I love you, Lina."

She stared up at him, her ruby eyes glistening.

"I love you, too, Zel."

* * *

Fini 


End file.
